9 - The Capital
How To Access: South East of Map Monsoon Plain Tips: * Requirement: 4* Lvl.1 and higher ~ Food 350+ ~ 3500+ Rating * Fortune Hunter & Sherlock are refreshed Daily around Daily Dungeon/Arena Reset. Defeating the Fortune Hunter gives you 500 Souls and a Spyglass/Pickaxe/Town Portal Scroll and completing Shylock's Quest gives you 1500 gold Daily. This is a nice small way to farm a little bit of Souls and Gold. * Female Assassin boss deals a ton of Bleed + Plague + single target damage. Bring anti-bleed and anti-plague equipment. Recommended team: Priest, Paladin + 2 dps. Taking out her 2 minions early reduces overall damage output significantly. Progression: * Weihm: Block the way to progress through Map 9: * Investigate the Priestess 'whereabouts > * Find the Church spy in the western Old Capital > ** 43,13: The Temple > Break in once then Leave and talk to Young Knight Kane at your Castle. ** Find a way to Enter the Temple > (16,8) Town Street: * * * Key Points: * 24,46: Entrance/Exit * 46,13: The Church treasury: Require Vault Key * 43,13: The Temple. Female Assassin (Boss) + 2 Capital Assassins. Requires Pass/Counter Device to enter; Drops Side Door Key to access Map 10. * 41,13: Stone Wall: Require ??? * 2,6: Impersonator; Combat with 3x Vicious Gangsters; Drops Manor Key needed in Map 8 * 7,3: Great Library; (230 Magic check to enter); Auduin the Scholar * 18,8: Elata "Please bring Johnny back" * 23,32: Greenock (Underground Colosseum) - Daily combat * 21,2: Gate of Dragons - Entrance to Map 11 - Road of Dragons; Requires Red Gem & Blue Gem * 41,37: Southeast Side Door - Entrance to Map 10 - Village of Sacrifices; Requires Side Door Key * North West: Han, warrior (encounter) * Center: Sherlock & Fortune Hunter Point of Interest * 5,21: Dark Room; Combat with Mercenary Assassins; (240 Dexterity check at end); * 5,42: Cellar; Rholana's hideout; Rholana will craft Pass for The Temple for 10,000 Mithril * 6,38: Smelter Hall: 240 Magic check at end * 14,30: Golem Workshop: requires 230 Dex at start and ?215 Strength at the end * 18,21: Shopping Arcade (225 Strength check at end); Reward: Equipment * 23,28: Underground Prison (210 Strength check at end) * 21,18: Jackdaw Tavern (225 Strength check to enter) (255 Magic check at end); Reward: Equipment * 31,30: Blacksmith Shop; Combat with Mercenary Assassins; (230 Dexterity check at end) Reward: Equipment * 32,9: Raven Alley (260 Dexterity check at end) * 41,24: Almshouse: 240 Dexterity check at the end * 44,19: Wraith Street: 275 Magic check at end (OPT)Quests: * (10,29) Ancient Monument: Advanced * Repair Barrier for Auduin. 20k Crystals Required * Receive Blue Gem from Auduin, after giving him Destruction Book * Red Gem is obtained in Map 10. * Help Shylock Collect Money from 3 People at the given coordinates. (Reward 1500 gold, Some of the people you gather the money from may offer you different types of Resources or Ingots. Which means the rest of Sherlock's money comes from your pocket. May not be worth it.) Monsters: * 2x Enhanced Golem * 2x Mercenary Assassin * Shadow Dragon; Drops 1000 Soul, 1 Mighty Blood ( Bosses: * Weihm: Block the way to progress through Map 9: * Category:Maps